This invention relates generally to the field of hunting. More particularly, a deer stand and deer carrier rack is presented which is readily attachable to an ATV vehicle.
In the field of hunting, different types of devices have been utilized to transport the game once the game has been killed. These transport devices include anything from an Indian travois, to a wheelbarrow or a simple pole carried by two hunters. With the recent introduction of ATV four-wheel motorized vehicles for use in hunting, certain innovations adaptable to be attached to an ATV have been described in the literature. Some of these devices utilize rectangular frames that are mounted to the ATV racks. These frames are then used to transport the fallen deer, deer stands, guns, bows and arrows, or other hunting equipment.
Since nearly all ATVs have a front and rear rack, it would be an improvement over the prior art to provide a rack for carrying a deer stand which is attachable to the ATV carrier frame. It is an object of this invention to provide a rack that may be attached to an ATV for carrying a deer stand.
Since ATV racks are not standardized, it would also be an improvement if the deer stand carrier were adaptable to the different types of ATV racks in common use. It is another object of this invention to provide a deer stand rack that is adjustable such that it may be attached to many different types of ATV vehicles.
One difficult problem in the hunting field is the transportation of the game, particularly a heavy deer that may weigh in excess of 200 pounds. While other dear transporting racks have been disclosed, the problem with loading and securing a heavy deer onto the deer carrier rack has not yet been effectively addressed. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a deer carrier which is readily attachable to an ATV and which is hinged such that the deer may be more easily loaded.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following description of the invention.